


make it like your birthday everyday

by jadedlilian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedlilian/pseuds/jadedlilian
Summary: She hears him chuckle and has to resist the urge to slap him upside the head. On any other morning, she would – but today is her birthday, and the extended celebration they had at midnight earlier means she’s behind on sleep, so she keeps her eyes shut and just relishes in the moment.Alternatively: Jake wakes Amy up on her birthday in the best way possible.





	make it like your birthday everyday

In the haze of sleep, she can vaguely make out the exceedingly familiar (but no less delicious) sensations between her legs: the touch of a warm hand on her thigh, the featherlight kisses from her knee to her apex. 

She sighs and lifts her hips up slightly, not quite awake enough to commit to opening her eyes, but aware enough of the budding heat within her to allow her boyfriend to peel off her sensible cotton underwear. 

A shudder runs through her body at the feel of his warm breath on her sex, and her toes curl when he licks a wet, hot stripe along her folds. He kisses her pubic bone once before gliding his tongue up and down her slit, teasingly darting into her entrance a few times. She can feel her wetness grow, hear the sound of him lapping up her slickness. 

She moans when he swirls his tongue lightly around her clit then clutches the sheets in anticipation of the whirlpool of speed, heat, and pleasure to come. In the weeks since they started dating, Jake had figured out exactly how to have her writhing and panting beneath him, and she is light years away from finding the routine boring. (She’s fairly certain that when, or  _ if _ , the novelty does wear off and the predictability sets in, he’ll find other ways to elicit the same orgasmic results.)

It surprises and frustrates her a little when he doesn’t immediately jump to the fast circles he knows she likes, but he’s being so deliberate about his swipes that she wills herself to pay attention to the direction of his tongue. When it finally hits her, it’s ridiculous enough to have her prop herself up on her elbows and look at him. “Is that- are you spelling ‘Happy Birthday’?”

He meets her gaze and grins goofily, mouth shiny with her juices, before resuming his work. She lies back down, completely overcome with a mix of amusement and arousal and adoration and  _ something greater _ – something too early in their relationship to think about. 

When he finishes his message, he sucks on her clit for a moment then transitions to looping his tongue around it, slowly at first then progressively quicker. Her breathing grows more and more ragged, and she gasps, “ _ Yes, Jake- _ ” when he slides a finger then another in her and curls them upwards. The coil inside her tightens with every lick around her nub and stroke on her inner wall, and she’s squirming and babbling in no time, grinding against his hand for even more friction.

“Happy birthday, Ames,” Jake whispers in a low, husky voice before doubling his efforts, moving faster and applying just enough pressure to push her over the edge. Her back arches and hips fly off the bed as she comes apart with a loud moan. He steadies her and continues his ministrations through her climax, only slowing once she’s heaving and spent.

She hears him suck his fingers in his mouth then feels him settle beside her. That same  _ something  _ from earlier swells in her chest when she looks up at him and sees that soft smile she’s always been so fond of. “Good gift?” Jake asks, and she just about turns into a puddle of goo. 

She reaches up to caress his face and almost purrs when he leans into her touch. “I thought last night was already your gift.”

He chuckles then gets up suddenly. “Actually those were just Gifts One and Two. Stay tuned for Gift Three, which will soon be known as- wait for it- The Best Birthday Breakfast Ever! I mean, you know, that is if I don’t burn down your apartment… But anyway- see you in a bit, girlfriend!”

She laughs and catches a glimpse of the tent in his pants just as he’s shuffling out of the room. “Sure you don’t want to get back in here, Pineapples? Let me thank you for those first two presents!” 

He pokes his head around the door, smirking. “Oh, we’ll have time for thanking later, Ames. Just wait until you get Gifts Four through Seven.” 


End file.
